Return to Dominaria: Episode 8
Return to Dominaria: Episode 8 è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Martha Wells e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 2 maggio 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Chandra Nalaar. Racconto precedente: Return to Dominaria: Episode 7 Storia Chandra viaggiò attraverso i piani fino ad arrivare a Regatha. Ritornò di nuovo all’esistenza uscendo da una tempesta di fiamme, sul terreno roccioso ai piedi della grande scalinata di pietra del Torrione Keral. Il sole stava tramontando dietro le montagne, ed il fumo del vulcano vicino faceva virare il colore del cielo ad un rosso brillante con una striscia di arancione. Il calore del giorno si addentrò nelle sue ossa, una bella sensazione dopo il freddo umido della palude di Dominaria. Prese un grande respiro di quell’aria calda e carica di quell’energia tangibile tipica del colpo di un fulmine, e percepì che tutti i suoi muscoli tesi si stavano rilassando. Sospirò e si strofinò il volto. So che non sembrava, Gideon, ma ho un piano. Non stava scappando via. E nemmeno Nissa era scappata via. Non dovevi andartene via in quel modo, andartene da me, pensò Chandra, con una stretta al petto mentre ripensava alla furiosa espressione di Nissa. Non le aveva nemmeno dato la possibilità di andare con lei. Sapeva in quale tipo di pericolo incorreva Zendikar con Nicol Bolas, e quanto Nissa desiderasse essere là per contenere i danni. Ma si è comportata come se non avesse intenzione di vedermi mai più, pensò Chandra, e sapeva di sembrare una bambina arrabbiata e gelosa. Bè, quella era una parte del problema, giusto? Non sei abbastanza forte per affrontare questa situazione e devi rimediare, disse a sé stessa. Dall’interno del monastero echeggiavano le voci intente ad intonare il canto serale. Era arrivata al momento giusto; i monaci avrebbero terminato la cerimonia e sarebbero andati a cena. Era l’occasione perfetta. Salì le scale silenziosamente, scivolò nell’atrio in ombra ed entrò nel primo corridoio. Raggiunse un cortile aperto e dovette accucciarsi dietro una panchina di pietra mentre due figure con una tunica la oltrepassarono di fretta. Novizi, distratti dallo studio ed in ritardo per la cena, una cosa che Chandra dovette gestire durante il suo breve periodo nel ruolo di abate. Attese fin quando il suono dei passi non svanì, poi attraversò rapidamente il cortile. Non sarebbe successo nulla se l’avessero trovata, ma Chandra non voleva discutere dei propri piani. In più avrebbero notato la sua inquietudine, avrebbero capito che era successo qualcosa, e lei avrebbe dovuto spiegare… Non voleva nemmeno pensare a ciò che era successo su Amonkhet, figuriamoci raccontarlo. Aveva bisogno di più potenza di fuoco, più concentrazione e precisione, per poter danneggiare veramente Nicol Bolas. Per ottenere queste qualità, avrebbe dovuto approfondire il contatto con la vera sé stessa, o almeno era quello che loro insegnavano al Torrione Keral. Solo che Chandra non aveva mai avuto fortuna quando tentava di compiere questo contatto. Ma, per una volta, le era capitata l’opportunità perfetta. Subito dopo la scomparsa di Nissa, su Dominaria, Chandra aveva notato delle tracce fresche di una scia eterea lasciata da un potente piromante. Con un po’ di fortuna, poteva essere la scia eterea di Jaya Ballard. La maga del fuoco Planeswalker non era stata più vista da prima dell’arrivo di Chandra, e tutti al Torrione Keral pensavano che fosse morta. Ma Jaya ora potrebbe trovarsi su Dominaria, e se qualcuno fosse stato in grado di insegnare a Chandra il trucco per ottenere rapidamente il contatto con sé stessa per aumentare i propri poteri, quel qualcuno era lei. Una volta oltrepassato il cortile, si ritrovò nella zona meno frequentata del torrione e divenne più semplice spostarsi rapidamente attraverso i passaggi vuoti verso la scalinata che portava ai livelli inferiori. Raggiunse la sala scura alla fine delle scale e rilasciò una piccola palla di fuoco dal palmo della sua mano. Quest’ultima si spostò in alto fino a rimanere fluttuante vicino al soffitto, illuminando la camera. Quel luogo era dove il monastero custodiva le sue sacre reliquie, ma c’era solo un oggetto al quale Chandra era interessata. Attraversò la stanza fino a raggiungere il piedistallo sul quale si trovavano gli occhialoni di Jaya. Il chiaro metallo dorato era appena scolorito, ma la fascia di cuoio e la fibbia mostravano chiari segni di usura. Li rivorrà indietro, pensò Chandra, e dimostreranno la mia provenienza dal Torrione Keral. Il dono avrebbe fatto in modo che Jaya la ascoltasse abbastanza a lungo da spiegarle quanto fosse importante la battaglia contro Nicol Bolas. E non era un furto, dato che stava riportando un oggetto al legittimo proprietario. Mentre stava per prendere gli occhialoni, una voce dietro di lei disse: “Chandra, cosa stai facendo?” Chandra sgraffignò gli occhiali, stringendoli al petto mentre si girava. Era Madre Luti, che la fissava dall’entrata della stanza. Chandra emise un breve grido. “Non è quello che sembra!” Di tutte le persone che avrebbero potuto cogliere Chandra sul fatto, Luti era assolutamente la peggiore. Non aveva un rango ufficiale all’interno del monastero, ma era anziana, viveva lì da un’eternità, tutti la rispettavano e cercava sempre di far imparare a Chandra cose per le quali Chandra non aveva mai tempo. Luti si avvicinò a lei, con un’espressione principalmente disorientata. “Non ho idea di che cosa sembri”, disse. “Cosa ci stai facendo qui? Perché vuoi prendere quell’oggetto?” “Ho trovato Jaya Ballard”, le disse Chandra. Luti si bloccò per un istante, spalancando gli occhi. Le ombre proiettate dalla luce di fuoco di Chandra marcavano ancora di più le linee attorno alla sua bocca e ai suoi occhi, scurendo i suoi lunghi capelli argentati. “Tu…” “Penso che si trovi su Dominaria! Siamo andati lì dopo essere stati su Amonkhet… è stato terribile, Bolas ci ha quasi uccisi tutti, e abbiamo fallito…” Chandra alzò gli occhialoni. “Ma se riesco a trovare Jaya, le darò questi, le chiederò di insegnarmi i segreti e i trucchi che ho bisogno di conoscere! Devo farlo, Luti, mi serve essere più potente per combattere Nicol Bolas. Altrimenti perderemo, ucciderà me e tutti i miei amici, e poi-” Mosse una mano e la palla di fuoco sopra le loro teste ondeggiò pericolosamente, mostrando la sua agitazione. “Non rimarrà più nessuno per fermarlo.” Luti riprese a respirare. “Chandra, non hai bisogno di Jaya. Dovresti concentrarti sull’aiutare i tuoi amici, se sono in così grave pericolo.” “Tu non sai di cosa ho bisogno!” sbottò Chandra. Tutta la frustrazione e la paura della battaglia senza speranza contro Bolas, di Gideon che prende le difese di Liliana, dell’improvvisa partenza di Nissa… uscì tutto in un colpo solo. “Tu non eri lì! Smettila di darmi dei consigli che non mi servono e che non voglio!” Luti era esasperata. “Chandra-” Ma Chandra si era già voltata, con il fuoco spettrale che la avvolgeva mentre se ne andava dal piano. Questa volta, sapeva esattamente che cosa doveva fare. Chandra seguì gli ultimi rimasugli di ciò che sperava fosse la scia eterea di Jaya e tornò su Dominaria. L’aria fresca la investì. Si ritrovò in piedi in un vicolo, circondata da possenti edifici in pietra merlati e con le finestre sbarrate. Uscì dall’ombra verso un piazzale soleggiato, dove transitavano con una certa fretta delle persone vestite di cuoio grezzo ed abiti dai colori tenui. Il sole scaldava il ciottolato sotto i suoi piedi, ma lei lo percepiva comunque freddo perché si era ormai abituata all’intenso calore del Torrione Keral fino a pochi attimi prima. Questo luogo era Argivia, la capitale di Nuova Argivia, che si trovava ad ovest di Benalia ed Aerona. Tutti i passanti sembravano nervosi, e un sacco di persone stavano trasportando ceste di cibo, borse, barili e vasi di ceramica, portando tutto all’interno della città. Tutti parlavano a voce alta, preoccupati. Chandra scansò una mandria di capre ed urtò una donna che trasportava un cesto. La donna inciampò ed il cesto le cadde di mano, spargendo mele per tutto il ciottolato. “Oh, mi dispiace!” Chandra si lanciò velocemente a raccogliere le mele. “Nessun problema.” La donna si inginocchiò per rimettere la frutta all’interno del cesto. Rise, anche se quasi senza fiato. “Se è la cosa peggiore che capiterà oggi, potremo ritenerci fortunate, giusto?” Fortunatamente, la folla non era nel panico, ed evitò Chandra e la donna come fossero rocce nel flusso della corrente. “Come mai questo trambusto?” chiese Chandra. La città si stava chiaramente preparando per qualcosa, ma era tutto ordinato e sembrava tutto organizzato, come se avessero sempre fatto pratica, come se tutti ci fossero ormai abituati. “Non hai sentito?” La donna lasciò cadere le ultime mele nel cesto, e Chandra la aiutò a sostenerlo mentre entrambe si rimettevano in piedi. “Sono in viaggio. Sono appena arrivata”, disse Chandra. Come spiegazione non era la migliore ma, fortunatamente, la donna era troppo di fretta per mettere in dubbio le sue parole. Disse: “Oh, sono di nuovo quei coboldi delle Creste di Kher, e quel loro orribile dio drago, Prossh. Hanno intenzione di attaccare la città, ma il Reggente Baird ha mobilitato una truppa di soldati ed una potente piromante per sistemarli. Speriamo che questa volta la soluzione sia permanente.” “Una potente piromante?” Sembrava promettente. “Per caso sai chi fosse?” “No, non mi è giunto il suo nome.” La donna sistemò il cesto sul fianco. “Se hai intenzione di andare avanti, meglio che tu te ne vada adesso. Chiuderanno tutti i cancelli fino al ritorno delle truppe.” Se il reggente non sarebbe tornato finché non avesse messo fine alla minaccia dei coboldi, non poteva sapere quanto a lungo sarebbe dovuta rimanere in quella città. Chandra doveva andarsene ora. “Grazie!”, disse, e scattò di corsa in mezzo alla folla. I cancelli della città erano ancora aperti e un bel po’ di viaggiatori e mercanti se ne stavano andando, non volendo rischiare di rimanere bloccati in città. Alcuni intraprendenti venditori ambulanti avevano stabilito dei negozietti in quel luogo, e Chandra riuscì a comprare delle provviste per il viaggio ed una mappa, prima di partire. Tutto il traffico di cavalli, carri e viaggiatori a piedi imboccava la strada verso nord. Chandra era l’unica che andava a sud, verso le creste. Mentre camminava, poteva vedere i segni di una forza militare a cavallo che era passata di lì. Forse sarebbe riuscita a raggiungere il gruppo del reggente prima della battaglia. Se Jaya fosse stata veramente con loro, Chandra avrebbe potuto offrirsi di aiutarli, che sarebbe stata una presentazione decisamente migliore rispetto al fiondarsi verso di lei con i suoi occhialoni in mano. Questo è un ottimo piano, disse Chandra a sé stessa. E sta continuando a migliorare! Qualche giorno più tardi, Chandra stava iniziando a dubitarne. Era tardo pomeriggio e si era lasciata alle spalle la campagna coltivata vicino alla città, mentre il terreno iniziava a salire sulle pendici delle colline boscose. Ora stava camminando all’interno di una fitta foresta, con la strada molto più difficile da percorrere rispetto a quand’era nelle vicinanze della città. Almeno il tempo atmosferico era stato abbastanza clemente da non rendere necessaria la tenda che trasportava, ma si preoccupava di ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere se avesse terminato il cibo. Vedeva ancora i segni del passaggio della truppa di Argivia, ed aveva incrociato un paio dei loro vecchi accampamenti, ma si stavano chiaramente spostando molto più velocemente di lei. Il presentimento che si fosse persa la battaglia era sempre più forte. Si convinse che non aveva importanza; fintanto che avesse trovato Jaya, tutto sarebbe andato secondo i piani. Stava camminando faticosamente, cercando di raggiungere l’ultimo pezzo di frutta rimasto nella borsa, quando notò qualcosa steso sul lato della strada. All’inizio pensava che fossero altri scarti lasciati dagli Argiviani, un giaciglio buttato o dimenticato sulle radici di un albero al ciglio della strada. Ma, avvicinandosi di qualche passo, notò un braccio riverso e capì che era un cadavere. Chandra si fermò, colta di sorpresa. Attorno a lei gli uccelli non cinguettavano più. La strada in questo punto curvava per seguire il dorso della collina, e non riusciva a vedere cosa la potesse aspettare. Corse verso il corpo. Era un uomo, indossava un’armatura leggera da esploratore ed un tabarro con il simbolo del Reggente di Argivia che aveva visto in città. Dalle ferite da ascia sul collo e sulle spalle, era decisamente morto, ma quando gli toccò il braccio, la carne non era molto fredda. Non è accaduto molto tempo fa, pensò. Forse non si era persa la battaglia, dopotutto. Anche se era strano che non riuscisse a sentire- Un boato risuonò nella foresta, non lontano. “Ci siamo”, borbottò Chandra a sé stessa. Chandra si tolse dalla strada e si ritrovò tra la spessa argilla in mezzo agli alberi. Andando in direzione del boato, ritrovò un secondo corpo, un altro esploratore di Argivia, questa volta ucciso da dei dardi di balestra alla schiena. Continuò a muoversi, seguendo suoni di raschiature e colpi violenti. Raggiunse la cima di un’altura e percepì un movimento con la coda dell’occhio. Si fermò e strizzò gli occhi, cercando di capirne la provenienza. Poi vide ancora del movimento. “Ah, eccoti”, sussurrò a sé stessa. Qualcuno o qualcosa aveva appena urtato il tronco di un albero caduto in mezzo alla strada subito dopo la curva attorno alla collina. Questa mi pare proprio un’imboscata, pensò. Non c’erano molte fronde tra gli alberi torreggianti, ma non riusciva comunque a vedere chi ci fosse là in alto che continuava a muoversi. Alla fine riuscì a trovare un punto di osservazione arrampicandosi sugli alberi in cima ad una collinetta. Da lì, poté vedere i coboldi. Ce n’erano almeno una dozzina per lato della strada. Delle basse figure magroline che indossavano una buona varietà di armature in metallo e cuoio, ed elmi. Erano pesantemente armati con asce, lance e spade. Stavano costruendo una barricata lungo la strada, con il probabile scopo di bloccare l’avanzata della truppa di Argivia e dare ai coboldi una possibilità di attaccare. Quello che Chandra pensava fosse il loro capo si mise in piedi su un masso, sventolando una spada ed esortando gli altri. “Uccideremo gli Argiviani per la gloria di Prossh!” “Prossh ci ama”, risposero gli altri, mentre trascinavano un altro albero caduto sulla strada. “E noi onoriamo Prossh.” Mentre il capo dei coboldi continuava a farneticare riguardo alla grandezza di Prossh, Chandra sbuffò. Visto che Prossh era un drago, era abbastanza sicura che a lui non importasse molto dei coboldi, tranne quanto fossero gustosi. Ma i coboldi dovevano aver sorpreso gli esploratori, perché sapevano che le forze del reggente sarebbero passate di lì e che non mancava molto. Era veramente una seccatura. Se non fosse stato per i coboldi, Chandra avrebbe già potuto incontrare Jaya. Poi altri due coboldi scesero velocemente da sud, passando in mezzo agli alberi. Arrivarono dal loro capo e parlarono, ma troppo piano perché Chandra potesse sentire qualcosa. Il capo si girò e saltò giù dal masso, sibilando e gesticolando a tutti gli altri. “Gli Argiviani si avvicinano! Siate pronti!” Mentre i coboldi sulla strada corsero a nascondersi, Chandra si allontanò dallo spiazzo. Aveva intenzione di far fallire quell’imboscata. Scivolò all’indietro e si mise seduta per voltarsi. Si ritrovò, però, faccia a faccia con due coboldi, intenti a scalare la collina dietro di lei. Uno urlò: “Uccidetela in nome di Prossh!” Entrambi sollevarono delle asce pesanti e la caricarono. Bè, dannazione, pensò Chandra. Poteva dire addio al piano furtivo ed intelligente per impressionare Jaya, che sperava fosse nelle vicinanze. Sarebbe dovuta passare al piano rumoroso ed infuocato. Chandra scagliò una palla di fuoco nel petto del primo coboldo, facendolo capitombolare dalla collina, urlante. Il secondo fece un salto al momento sbagliato e la palla di fuoco colpì la sua ascia, invece del suo corpo. Iniziò a dimenarsi, mentre il manico dell’arma si riduceva in cenere. Chandra colse l’occasione per saltare e dargli un calcio in faccia. Ed il coboldo strisciò giù per la collina, raggiungendo il suo amico. Borbottando tra sé e sé “Non bruciare la foresta”, corse attraverso gli alberi, diretta verso la parte di strada che i coboldi avevano scelto come teatro per la loro imboscata. Il gruppo del reggente sarebbe potuto arrivare in qualsiasi momento. Dei dardi di balestra si piantarono nel terreno vicino ai suoi piedi. Si voltò ed individuò tre coboldi, che correvano verso di lei. Lei incenerì a mezz’aria degli altri dardi, comprese le balestre, poi caricò verso la strada, appena sopra al punto nel quale i tronchi d’albero dei coboldi la bloccavano. Chandra attinse al proprio potere ed impose le mani verso la barriera di fortuna. Un’esplosione pulita nell’esatto centro, disse a sé stessa, concentrata e controllata. E pensò, beffardamente, Proprio come ti dice sempre Madre Luti quando tu rifiuti di ascoltare. Inviò l’ondata di fuoco verso i ceppi. Colpì il centro perfetto ed ebbe effetto su tutti e tre i tronchi. Attraverso il fumo ed i frammenti di legno bruciato, Chandra ottenne uno scorcio della strada oltre la barricata, ma non riusciva a vedere nessuno che si stesse avvicinando. Aveva bisogno di allargare l’apertura, per assicurarsi che gli Argiviani non risultassero in trappola. Inviò un’altra ondata di fuoco, ma poi un sacco di coboldi urlanti iniziarono la carica contro di lei. Fece indietreggiare la prima carica con un flusso infuocato, resistendo alla tentazione di farli esplodere tutti. L’ultima cosa che voleva fare era appiccare un incendio nella foresta, mettendo in pericolo gli Argiviani in arrivo e chiunque altro abitasse in quelle zone. Ma il suo umore peggiorò quando i coboldi caricarono di nuovo. Un dardo di balestra strappò un lembo della manica della sua maglia, mancandola di poco. Il flusso di fiamme attentamente calibrato si trasformò in una violenta esplosione che carbonizzò mezza dozzina di coboldi al suo passaggio. Fortunatamente era rivolta verso nord, lontano dalla truppa di Argiviani che caricava attraverso la barricata infranta dietro di lei in quell’esatto istante. I coboldi provarono a raggrupparsi per combattere gli Argiviani, ma l’operazione divenne ben presto una ritirata. Chandra rimase sul ciglio della strada e passò qualche minuto a ripetersi che era riuscita a mantenere il controllo, e che aveva avuto davvero intenzione di provocare quell’esplosione selvaggia perché sapeva di essere rivolta nella giusta direzione. Poi si arrese e sperò soltanto che Jaya non l’avesse vista. Osservando gli Argiviani a cavallo, Chandra non notò nessuno che potesse assomigliare a Jaya. Doveva essere nelle retrovie della truppa, probabilmente al fianco del reggente. Finalmente gli ultimi coboldi sopravvissuti fuggirono e Chandra si diresse verso i resti della barricata, dove i carri delle provviste degli Argiviani stavano aspettando di passare. Alcuni soldati stavano iniziando a spingere via i resti della barriera, mentre altri stavano ricoprendo di terra alcuni rimasugli ancora incandescenti. Una giovane donna raggiunse Chandra di corsa e le disse: “Il Reggente Baird vorrebbe ringraziarti.” “Oh, giusto.” Chandra la seguì, con il cuore che batteva forte al pensiero di poter finalmente incontrare Jaya. Ma quando la soldatessa la condusse nel punto in cui il reggente era in piedi di fianco al proprio cavallo, non c’era nessuno che assomigliasse a Jaya. Chandra riuscì a contenersi e accettò i ringraziamenti formali di Baird senza mostrare troppa impazienza, ma alla prima opportunità disse: “Stavo cercando la piromante che avrebbe dovuto viaggiare insieme a voi. Il suo nome era per caso Jaya Ballard?” Baird disse: “Sì, è lei, ma ha abbandonato le nostre forze nelle creste.” “Abbandonato?” Chandra non riusciva quasi a reagire. Era sollevata dal fatto che avesse avuto sempre ragione, e che Jaya era veramente stata lì. Ma ora era orribilmente delusa dal fatto che lei non fosse più in quel luogo. Ti prego, fa che non abbia già eseguito un viaggio planare da qualche altra parte, pensò Chandra. Baird spiegò: “Disse che era giunta ad Argivia in cerca di un suo amico, e quando sentì che il drago che stavamo andando a combattere era sulla strada, mi offrì i suoi servigi.” Quello fu un sollievo. Chandra chiese: “Quindi è andata ancora più a sud?” Baird indicò la strada. “Verso la foresta di Yavimaya, penso. È sulla costa, dall’altro lato rispetto alle Creste di Kher.” Era presente sulla mappa di Chandra. Questa strada si collegava con i percorsi sulle creste e percorreva la costa di fronte all’isola di Yavimaya. “Grazie!” gli disse Chandra. “Ora devo andare. Voglio provare a raggiungerla finché sono in tempo.” Baird annuì e le indicò i carri di provviste. “Se hai intenzione di seguirla, ti prego di accettare un po’ di cibo ed altre provviste da parte nostra. È il minimo che possiamo fare per sdebitarci del tuo aiuto.” Chandra iniziò a camminare verso i carri, poi pensò ad un’ultima domanda. “Ah, Reggente? Chi è l’amico che Jaya sta ricercando?” “Non ne sono sicuro.” Baird scosse la testa. “Disse che era qualcuno che era stato via per molto tempo.” Chandra viaggiò per cinque giorni, fuori dalla foresta e ben oltre la fine della strada, per i versanti rocciosi ed i cespugli ispidi delle creste. Doveva stare attenta con il cibo, anche se il mastro Argiviano delle provviste gli aveva detto che ne avrebbe avuto abbastanza per raggiungere la costa, e riempiva la borraccia ogni volta che incrociava un corso d’acqua. La camminata le stava dando molto tempo per pensare a ciò che avrebbe detto a Jaya, ripetendolo più e più volte. Le stava dando anche molto tempo per preoccuparsi per Gideon e gli altri, e per sentire la mancanza di Nissa. Ma era certa di stare facendo la cosa giusta. Salendo ciò che la sua mappa indicava come l’ultima cresta, il sentiero risultava più difficile da individuare, e Chandra si ritrovò più a scalare che a camminare. Infine raggiunse la cima e si fermò, respirando affannosamente. Il mare si stendeva sotto di lei, a partire da una spiaggia in fondo al crinale, con l’acqua calma sotto al cielo azzurro e le nuvole bianche. Esattamente di fronte a lei, a distanza di un paio di miglia, si trovava un’altra costa, con una tale densità di alberi da farla risultare quasi un muro solido di colore verde brillante. Quella doveva essere Yavimaya. Della nebbia aleggiava attorno a quelle che potevano sembrare montagne o colline, ma dal suo punto di osservazione sulla cresta non riusciva a capire se quel luogo fosse abitato. Non c’erano segni di sentieri o strade lungo la sua costa, e nessun segno di civiltà. Frustrata, disse ad alta voce: “Come posso riuscire a trovare-” Improvvisamente, un’intera sezione di enormi alberi sul lato di una collina all’interno dell’isola ondeggiò e tremò, oscillando avanti e indietro come se un’improvvisa ventata li avesse scossi violentemente. Portati dalla brezza, Chandra poté chiaramente udire suoni di colpi metallici, e qualcosa che ruggiva debolmente. “Penso che questo risponda alla mia domanda.” Chandra iniziò a scendere il crinale, muovendosi il più velocemente possibile. Qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo in quel luogo, era un buon punto di partenza per poter cercare Jaya. A valle, in una baia ai piedi del crinale, trovò un piccolo villaggio di pescatori. Un pescatore cortese ma confuso la trasportò attraverso lo stretto, e Chandra guadò l’ultimo tratto fino alla riva per iniziare la sua esplorazione di Yavimaya. Chandra aveva già pensato che la foresta vicino alla costa fosse fitta, ma gli alberi nell’entroterra erano enormi, con grosse radici spiraleggianti che spuntavano dal terreno. Le fronde verdeggianti trasformavano la luce solare in un’ombra verde, ma si potevano vedere fiori coloratissimi ovunque. Fortunatamente, le felci sul terreno della foresta erano basse, ed era facile correrci attraverso. Chandra si avvicinò al rumore finché non raggiunse il ciglio di una vallata bassa e probabilmente non naturale. Era quasi circolare e sul fondo si poteva vedere un grosso cratere appena scavato, circondato da cumuli di terra smossa. E le persone che stavano scavando erano ancora lì. All’inizio Chandra pensava che fossero dei muscolosi giganti in armatura, ma poi disse a sé stessa, a bassa voce: “Oh, va bene, ho capito.” Aveva viaggiato sola per troppo tempo, perché quelli erano palesemente degli automi. Erano alti circa sei metri, con delle pale al posto delle mani e grosse teste squadrate. Mentre osservava, smisero di scavare e si arrampicarono fuori dal cratere rivolti verso le ombre della foresta. Chandra esitò, ma non potevano essere interessati a lei; erano rivolti dalla parte opposta. Poi vide che la foresta dall’altro lato del cratere iniziò a muoversi. Le foglie e i rami si scossero come se una potente ventata ci fosse passata attraverso. Delle creature simili ad alberi animati uscirono dalle ombre alla luce della vallata. No, aspetta, quelli sono alberi animati, pensò Chandra, colpita. Si trascinavano, con blocchi di terra che cadevano dalle loro radici estratte. Alcuni erano grandi, con i tronchi divisi come se fossero gambe, ma altri erano più piccoli e brulicavano dal sottobosco, con i loro rametti simili a zampe di ragno. Ed erano troppo simili a dei ragni perché Chandra fosse a proprio agio. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, se fosse una battaglia, un confronto o un incontro. Poi, improvvisamente, un albero scattò in avanti così velocemente che Chandra si fece scappare un piccolo grido. Si fiondò sull’automa più vicino e lo sventrò. Chandra ansimò dallo stupore, mentre le parti metalliche volavano in aria ed atterravano sul terreno come pioggia. Gli altri automi partirono all’attacco e gli alberi infuriati saltarono in avanti per combattere contro di essi. Lei corse istintivamente verso la battaglia, ma in fondo alla collina si ritrovò bloccata. Non aveva idea di quale fazione aiutare. Non voleva finire col combattere accidentalmente degli amici di Jaya: sarebbe stato un vero disastro. Poi un albero si scostò dalla battaglia e caricò Chandra, con i rami che tentavano di infilzarla senza tregua. Reagendo d’istinto, Chandra lanciò un dardo di fuoco. Colpì in pieno l’albero ed i suoi rami andarono a fuoco. Ma, seppur in fiamme, continuava ad avanzare verso di lei, con la corteccia e i rami che si stavano disintegrando, come se fosse preso dalla disperazione di ucciderla. Lei lo colpì con un’altra scarica di fuoco proprio quando un automa più piccolo, di dimensioni più umane la raggiunse. Con una voce profonda, disse: “Stai attenta. Attaccano ad ogni minimo movimento.” Altri alberi si lanciarono giù dalla collina come dei giganti rotolacampo furenti, diretti verso gli automi. Tre di essi deviarono verso Chandra, accelerando man mano che si avvicinavano. Chandra chiese: “Cosa sono questi cosi?” L’automa si preparò a subire la carica. “Sono alberi animati, creati ed inviati da Multani.” Quindi non sono persone, pensò Chandra. Attinse al proprio potere e fece esplodere gli alberi che si stavano avvicinando velocemente, mirando ai loro tronchi. Se non erano senzienti, non si sarebbe trattenuta. Poi l’automa balzò oltre, sorpassandola. Chandra si girò di scatto e vide che un albero era riuscito a prenderli alle spalle e stava per colpirli violentemente con i propri rami. L’automa gli diede un pugno nel tronco, ripetutamente, e frantumò quel legno pesante in schegge. Altri alberi si schiantarono contro la linea di difesa degli automi più grandi e Chandra corse in avanti per arrivargli alle spalle. Due alberi si distolsero dagli automi per fronteggiarla e lei li spazzò via dalla propria strada. Raggiunse un punto di vantaggio sul terreno dove poteva avere una visuale migliore ed evocò un flusso di fuoco che colpì l’intera fila di alberi. Non sembravano capire che fossero in fiamme, e si scontravano gli uni con gli altri per riuscire a sfondare le linee degli automi, diffondendo l’incendio. Chandra ridusse in cenere le ultime retrovie e tornò al livello del terreno. Infine, lei e gli automi sopravvissuti rimasero circondati da cumuli di alberi presi a pugni e legno incandescente. Chandra si pulì la fuliggine dal volto e spolverò i suoi guanti. Si guardò intorno ed individuò l’automa più piccolo che l’aveva salvata. Stava spingendo via un albero caduto dal bordo del sito di scavi. Corse verso di lui. Lui si raddrizzò e la guardò dall’alto. A quel punto, Chandra capì che questo non poteva essere un automa. La sua testa ed il suo volto erano molto più umani rispetto a quelli degli altri, molto più mobili. Lui disse: “Grazie per l’aiuto.” “Non c’è di che. Grazie per avermi protetto da quell’albero che mi aveva colto di sorpresa.” Lei pensò che ci sarebbe voluto un po’ di tempo per abituarsi a quel volto metallico. Riusciva a capire che stesse compiendo delle espressioni, solo che per lei erano difficili da leggere. “Hai detto che qualcuno di nome Multani li ha inviati per darti la caccia?” A Chandra venne in mente solo ora che Multani poteva essere l’amico che Jaya stava cercando. Se questo fosse stato il caso, il suo piano si poteva ritenere ufficialmente fallito. La persona metallica disse: “Multani è un elementale, ed è rimasto in uno stato semi-cosciente, a guarire da terribili ferite. Animare questi alberi e spedirli per attaccarci è solo un’istintiva azione di difesa.” Quello fu un sollievo. Probabilmente Jaya non era venuta fin qui per incontrare qualcuno che fosse non cosciente. “Io sono Chandra. Sto cercando Jaya Ballard, ed il reggente di Argivia mi ha detto che stava andando a Yavimaya alla ricerca di un amico che era stato via per molto tempo. Non è che sai chi potrebbe essere, vero?” La persona metallica inclinò la testa, e Chandra pensò che stesse mostrando un’espressione ironica, anche se era veramente difficile capirlo. Lui disse: “Io sono Karn. Ed io sono stato via per molto tempo.” “Jaya è qui-”, iniziò a dire Chandra, poi qualcuno dietro di lei disse: “Bè, un po’ strano incontrarci qui.” Chandra si voltò. Vide Madre Luti in piedi, indossava un farsetto di cuoio e metallo sopra le sue vesti rosse. Cosa ci fa lei su Dominaria? fu il primo pensiero confuso di Chandra. Poi, Aspetta un attimo, come fa ad essere su Dominaria? Lei non è una Planeswalker. Non pensavo che fosse una Planeswalker. “Non puoi essere- Come-?” Madre Luti alzò un sopracciglio, ed indicò gli occhialoni di Jaya che pendevano dalla cintura di Chandra. Disse: “Credo che quelli appartengano a me.” Collegamenti esterni *Ritorno a Dominaria: Episodio 8 Categoria:Pubblicazione Web